Scroll 30: Idols and Friendship
Idol and Friendship is the thirtieth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis After creating a ninja who easily crushes the Hurricaneger, Furabiijo is shockingly thrown out of the Jakanja, leading to an improbable path of becoming an idol alongside Nanami! Plot Furabijou berates her fellow Jakanja on their failures and they ask her what about her. She brings in Furabijenu, who is just like her. Furabijenu runs around happily in a warehouse when the Goraijer attack her. They introduce themselves.She challenges them and engages the Goraijer and is incredibly strong. She pushes a car on them and they crash unto another car. She electrocutes them and they un-transform. Oboro and the 3 see this on their monitors. Shurikenger stops her from spearing the 2. She quickly takes Shurikenger down, when the trio come to assist her. Furabijenu then leaves. The four gather around the wounded brothers. Furabijou is given royal treatment by the other Jakanja in the Centipede. She acts like a brat. Furabijenu asks why Furabijou asked her come back, she says her batteries are low. If she'd run out, she wouldn't have been able to move. She will reach full power in two weeks. Sargain is upset because Furabijenu is suppose to be his. Wendinu, Sargain and the others start liking Furabijenu more than Furabijou. They all vote to kick her out. She is stressed and leaves. Back at the Hayate base, It's been a week since the last Jakanja attack. They're all wondering what Furabijenu is up to. On the Centipede, Furabijenu is busy spoiling the others. Sargain is out of his robot and sits in the tiny hot tub she's set up for him, that held in the robot's hands. Wendinu has a message and she placates Satorakura's joke. Nanami greets fans in her kimono and out of the sky a pink fireball scares everyone. It lands, revealing Furabijou. Nanami takes her fighting stance. Furabijou tells her to wait, takes on Earthly clothes and says she quit the Jakanja. They speak in a quiet area. Furabijou explains how she'd felt so stupid, after all her work how they'd mocked her. Nanami watches, suspicion in every line of her stance. And now Furabijou just doesn't know what to do. Nanami's manager comes along and recruits her as an idol. He dreams of a pop idol duo, not paying attention to Nanami's protests. The others freak out at this news. Mugensai climbs on her shoulder and says she should go ahead and do it. She pictures them as a duo. During a recording studio session, Nanami still has doubts, she's beginning to believe it. In the bus, the two are together and she asks her how she joined the Jakanja. She says she dropped out of Space-Ninja School. She failed her test and cried. Tao Zanto called her and told her she was good. She suddenly had a reason to live. But now the Jakanja had rejected her, she doesn't know what to do. And Nanami understands how she feels, tells her she would have dropped out, too. But then Furabijo says anxiously that she has something to ask of Nanami. She takes her to the base, Furabijou tells them about the battery charging up Furabijenu's power, and maybe she can make something to control her. Yousuke and Kouta are not so sure. They sing their song as Bijyocco 7. They sleep together in the same bed. Nanami tries to encourage Furabijo to be excited about the upcoming recital tomorrow. She reassures her about Oboro finishing the remote control. Furabijo is intending to go alone to stop Furabijenu, she doesn't want to endanger the others. And Nanami puts a shushing finger on the other girl's lips. "One is not as good as two. And two are not as good as four." Furabijou leaves with the remote from Oboro's lab. The boys catch sight of this. Nanami wakes to find the other half of the bed empty. She sits up, sure she knows what's happening. Furabijenu arrives at a sight and meets Furabijou, they mock each other. The boys watch in their hiding spot. They realize they can trust her. They two face off. Furabijenu goes down and the boys make their presence known. Furabijou has her attack them and they transform. They scold her for tricking Nanami. Furabijou says she was stupid and she got them to make the remote. Nanami sees this from the monitor in the base. She takes the band flier and splits it in half. She steps on the halves and laughs. Nanami puts her head down, curls her hand in a fist, looks up and says this is unforgivable. The boys are down and cheery blossoms fall slowly. Nanami comes in her kimono and her umbrella. Furabijou sends her grunts. Nanami lets go the umbrella and takes out a knife with the dolphin symbol. She pushes and slashes a grunt and says she believes in people, she believed one person could change. She's finished all the Magerappa, and stares at Furabijou, who is now nervous. A flurry of cherry blossoms float around her as she transforms and Furabijenu is sicked on her, which she defeats quickly. Furabijou cowards. Furabijou pleads to "Wendy" for help. But Wendinu is still not happy from the treatment of two weeks ago. She turns away, pretending like she won't answer. "Please, Lady Wendinu?" Furabijou grovels and Wendinu sends Copy Giant down.Furabijenu is made big and Oboro, who wakes herself up, sends out Senpuujin. She also sends a new Karakuri Ball, a starfish. Nanami recieves it. Senpuujin flies up in the air and attacks the robot with the star on their knee. Furabijenu then explodes when Senpuujin lands. Tao Zanto gives Furabijou minus 300 points. Furabijou tells them she has the coordinates to the Hayate base. Wendinu gives her the palm pilot but she forgot the numbers and bombs themselves. Her apology echoes through. The next day, Nanami puts the broken flyer back together. The wind blows it away. A tear runs down her face. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'Viewership': 7.0% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa